Sucio
by Hikari Takaishi Y
Summary: En su experiencia amplia, aquello le susurraba que no iba a librarse fácilmente de lo que sea que Hanji tenga en mente. Y honestamente no sabía si huir o enfrentar a lo inevitable. [Levi, Hanji] [Romance] [Lemon]


**Disclaimer:** Shingeki no Kyojin no nos pertenece, la imaginación sí.

* * *

 **Sucio**

* * *

Entre la tensión de la última batalla, reduciendo a solo heridas y ninguna baja adicional, Levi pensaba que, _a pesar de todo,_ se estaba ganando.

Con su metódica costumbre, restregó el jabón por todo el cuerpo, insistiendo entre sus manos, específicamente en la parte en que su mente aún podía visualizar esa asquerosa viscosidad que salió del último titán que derrotó.

De eso hace cuatro días, y no se percataba que era la cuarta ducha naval que hacía en menos de quince horas, su trastorno por la limpieza, _no admitido oficialmente,_ nunca había llegado a ese punto.

Abrió la llave para que el agua quitara los restos de jabón de su cuerpo, no duró más de un minuto, para luego proceder a salir envuelto en una toalla.

Para otros, tiempo demasiado corto para hacer cualquier actividad, pero al parecer más que suficiente para que la figura de Hanji esté en _su_ silla, haciendo unas anotaciones, concentrando toda la atención en lo que sea que esté escribiendo e ignorándolo en el proceso.

Levi casi sentía que el párpado derecho quería temblar. ¿Qué estaba haciendo? ¿Quería hablar con él? ¿Por qué entonces hacía como si no estuviera presente? ¿Qué no existía una biblioteca para que se ponga a escribir? Tentado a gruñirle, Levi se tragó todas sus preguntas sin respuestas. Iba a vestirse y luego _pedirle – exigirle –_ a Hanji que, cualquier novedad que quiera decirle, se la haga conocer mañana. No ahora. No tiene cabeza para ello.

Hanji seguía en su proceso de anotar detalles, concentrándose en borrar, volver a anotar, en su mente diciéndose que solo tiene menos de tres minutos, sin percatarse que ha transcurrido el triple de ese tiempo. Dejó de escribir cuando _finalmente_ sintió una fuerte mirada en su persona.

 _–¡Ah!–_ fue su primera exclamación antes de volver apresuradamente a garabatear.

 _–¿Necesitas algo? –_ Levi preguntó casi en un murmullo. En el preciso instante en que terminó su pregunta, se vio reflejado en las gafas que Hanji portaba, sintiendo una extraña sensación instalándose en la boca de su estómago.

En su experiencia amplia, aquello le susurraba que no iba a librarse fácilmente de lo que sea que Hanji tenga en mente. Y honestamente no sabía si huir o enfrentar a lo inevitable.

 _–_ Yo debería preguntarlo – respondió Hanji, dejando a un lado sus anotaciones, mientras se levantaba y, con una facilidad asombrosa, colocaba al llamado soldado más fuerte de la humanidad en la silla que él había planeado reclamar hace aproximadamente diez minutos atrás.

Levi volvió su mirada hacia arriba, la sensación en la boca de su estómago se extendió lentamente hacia su garganta, impidiendo decir algo más. Hanji se inclinó hacia él, quizá inconscientemente (o tal vez no tanto) para no hacer sentir a Levi tan pequeño como era.

 _–_ He estado analizando tus rutinas, asombrosamente has logrado superar la barrera de la _seriedad de la situación_ a _exigencias sin fundamentos_ _–_ el acercamiento provocó que el cuerpo de Levi se tensara, haciendo que hablara casi sin pensar.

 _–_ Cuatro ojos, resume tus palabras, que empiezas a aburrirme.

Hanji no se molestó por la brusquedad, luego de tantos años, ya conocía más que bien su forma de tratar y a leer entre líneas lo que Levi quiere decir.

 _–_ Estás tenso, más allá de tus límites.

En otras circunstancias Levi se hubiera burlado, no dándose cuenta de la verdad en las palabras de Hanji, o negándose a aceptarlas. Los músculos se comprimieron más aún, mientras su mente, generalmente ágil, trabajaba a mil por hora para saber cómo refutarle.

Y nuevamente se quedó callado. Entre las pocas cosas que se atrevía a admitir, solo para sí mismo, Levi odiaba cuando Hanji no le dejaba cómo rebatir lo que dice.

La sonrisa de Hanji daba a notar que sabía que Levi también se había dado cuenta de la veracidad de lo anteriormente dicho. Levi frunció el entrecejo.

Definitivamente odiaba _su locura_.

Porque es de locos tener ese aire de superioridad ante Levi, eso hasta el más idiota de los humanos lo percibía. Aunque por otro lado, Levi siempre ha pensado que Hanji pertenece a una anormal especie, así que ahí tiene su mérito, es tan, tan, _tan_ anormal que Levi duda que exista otro espécimen como Hanji Zoe. Agradecía en el fondo por ello, ¿Dos Hanji para este mundo? La humanidad ya estaba tan maldita como para agregar ese detalle.

Levi hubiera querido decírselo, solo para ver cómo reaccionaba, si acaso sus ojos hacían juego con esa minúscula sonrisa que le daba, al leer bajo sus emociones; pero todo quedó en la nada, porque de pronto no pudo más que reaccionar con asombro al ver cómo Hanji ampliaba su sonrisa de superioridad mientras obtenía del bolsillo de su chaqueta un pequeño frasco de algo raro. ¿Veneno acaso?

Hanji deslizó una minúscula cantidad de líquido, dejó el frasco destapado en la mesa cercana, y frotó entre sus manos aquella _rara sustancia._

 _–¿Qué demonios…? –_ las palabras roncas murieron al ver cómo Hanji se había atrevido a deslizar las manos por sus pectorales, metiéndose incluso por debajo de la ropa.

Y la jodida presión, esa maldita presión... _tan precisa._

Lo sintió hasta la punta de los pies.

 _–Sí, tranquilo y deja por una vez en tu vida todo fluir._

 _–¿Qué me estás echando encima? –_ Levi esperaba que su voz susurrante al menos sonara amenazante, sin poder aún creer a estas alturas de la vida que esto no funcionaba con Hanji, quien no borraba esa sonrisa de su rostro.

 _–Es un aceite corporal, nada antiestético, solo para quitar esta tensión que tienes –_ Hanji no pudo evitar soltar una risita, contestándole en el mismo tono suave – _Así todos descansaremos de tus infernales entrenamientos. –_ De inmediato Hanji se arrepintió de lo que dijo, los músculos de Levi se tensaron más bajo sus manos. _– Lo sé, más de lo que imaginas, pero esto te está haciendo daño. Necesitas soltarlo, aunque sea un poco._

Para reafirmar sus palabras, Hanji dibujó círculos entre los abdominales firmes de Levi, y se deslizó por la espalda, subiendo por la columna. Por la firmeza de los músculos, que se relajaron ante el toque firme de sus manos, Hanji sintió repentinamente calidez en sus mejillas y el corazón acelerarse con brusquedad ante lo bien que se sintió. Se atrevió a mirar a Levi, notando aún entre su estoica expresión, algo muy oscuro, escondiéndose en esa intensa mirada sobre su persona.

Una reacción mutua que definitivamente Hanji no había siquiera planificado.

 _–¿No que ibas a quitarme la tensión? –_ replicó Levi al ver cómo había detenido las manos en su espalda, casi abrazándolo, viendo el rojo subir a sus mejillas y los brillantes orbes, ocultando un misterio que a Levi se le antojó descubrir. Al notar cómo Hanji permanecía con sus manos inmóviles, decidió deslizar un brazo alrededor de la espalda para acercar sus cuerpos mientras la mano libre aprisionaba el cabello de Hanji, como si evitara alguna repentina huida.

Levi nunca supo si Hanji iba a replicar, o abrió los labios en una extraña curiosidad, solo pudo ser consciente que estaba permitiendo a alguien respirar sobre sí, y aparte de describir la sensación como rara, _igual que Hanji,_ no la encontraba desagradable. En especial cuando Hanji soltaba esos ahogados gemidos, como queriendo contenerlos, para no delatar la profunda excitación que le provocaban los labios de Levi.

Siendo el demonio que adoraba molestar a _Hanji-anormal,_ Levi mordisqueó el labio inferior solo para ver la reacción anormal que tendría, aunque él no tuviera una referencia de normalidad en estos casos. Hanji se estremeció, dejando caer su cuerpo sobre Levi, quien soltó el agarre que tenía para sostenerse en la silla.

Curiosamente Hanji fue quien primeramente apartó el contacto entre sus labios. Respirando agitadamente, con un brillo más intenso, y la zona donde mordió con una pequeña marca, terminó de desatar en Hanji una tormenta que quizá Levi no hubiera estado preparado para afrontar.

Hanji deslizó sus manos por la espalda hasta llegar al pantalón de Levi, quien inconscientemente levantó las caderas, intrigado por ver hasta donde llegaba la curiosidad, audacia impertinente, o ansias de revancha por el estremecimiento que le había causado. Hanji rebuscó, sus manos resbalosas deslizándose por el miembro de Levi que presionó los dientes, conteniendo el siseo que quería escaparse desde lo profundo de su alma.

Los movimientos sobre él no tenía un ritmo definido, explorando probablemente, tanteando hasta dónde podía llegar, provocando en ese errante toque que aprisionara entre sus manos el rostro de Hanji para otro de esos encuentros de bocas que parecían querer robarle hasta el alma. Le quitó los lentes porque le estorbaban, sin dejar de besar cada parte de sus labios, acariciando con la lengua la zona anteriormente lastimada, sintiendo cómo Hanji volvía a estremecerse y hacía más firmes sus caricias en su parte baja.

Levi apenas pudo dejar los lentes en la mesa, un leve descuido que provocó que los labios de Hanji se deslizaran por su cuello, demorándose una eternidad entre besos profundos, respiraciones agitadas, mordisqueo nada ligero. La mano de Levi deslizándose por la columna de Hanji, aún por encima de la ropa, le provocó otro de esos temblores que lo estaban volviendo loco.

Una de las manos de Hanji se puso entre ambos, denotando un líquido claro y de apariencia viscosa. Con la otra seguía en la parte baja de Levi, deslizándose en el miembro con mayor confianza.

 _–_ Estás _sucio_... _Sucio_ y duro _–_ Hanji no le dio tiempo de siquiera reaccionar ante esa primera desagradable descripción, se deslizó por las ropas hasta visualizar su mano envolviendo el miembro de Levi, volvió su otra mano a la base mientras abría la boca para abarcar lo que más podía de aquel erguido pene.

Ingenuamente Hanji había pensado poder abarcar dentro de su boca todo el miembro de Levi, casi se ahogó en el proceso, incluso sintió la mano de él sosteniendo su cabeza para que no vaya tan profundo, ambos se lastimarían a un ritmo tan profundo de manera tan repentina, también sintió los dedos aferrándose debajo de su moño, guiando cómo debe ir. Incluso en un momento así Levi se sentía en la capacidad de dirigir.

Hanji no tardó en aprender de las reacciones de Levi, emocionándose por tenerlo a su merced para el placer de ambos, fascinándose por cómo resistía sus caricias, probando intensidad, ritmos, él dejando que saciara su curiosidad nata con algunas maneras de tomarlo, a veces succionando, en otras lamiendo. Adoraba ver la contracción de sus abdominales, cómo se relajaban los músculos entre sus manos en algún movimiento lento, el sudor deslizándose en la piel fortalecida en tantas batallas.

Y en un instante sus miradas se encontraron, oscurecidas por una pasión que había estado naciendo, desde antes de ser conscientes de cuánto significaban para el otro, juntos han peleado, torturado, pasando por emociones profundas que se han ido conectando en cada vivencia.

Levi entrecerró los ojos, sin poder evitar la traición de su cuerpo que delató la cúspide del descontrol en manos de Hanji, quien se sorprendió por la inesperada reacción, y a pesar de haber derramado parte de su semilla, aún lo sentía endurecido entre sus dedos. La mirada de Hanji bajó a sus propias manos, sin poder evitar llevar una de ella a sus labios, para saborear la esencia de Levi.

 _Interesante._

Levi siempre le había fascinado en más de una manera, ahora era consciente de cuán profunda eran sus emociones por él. Sin embargo no quería presionarlo en ese instante, por preguntas de las cuales ambos no están preparados para respuestas, por lo cual volvió su mirada a la de Levi, aun sin saber qué decirle, pero no pudo pensar en nada. En su lugar se encontró con el demonio completamente liberado.

Levi tomó de sus brazos, y alzó su cuerpo hasta que sus rostros estuvieron a la misma altura. De inmediato Hanji comprendió sus intenciones, y conociendo su obsesión por la limpieza, pensó en detenerlo con una gran verdad.

 _– Sucio, Levi, no te va a gustar._

Él ignoró sus palabras. Por encima de su trastorno por la limpieza que rayaba en obsesión, había encontrado otra adicción, y no le importaba que esa _condenada_ boca hubiera estado en sus partes íntimas. Demonios, era su pene el que había estado lamiendo, y era su semen lo que había manchado a Hanji y se había atrevido a saborearlo de esa manera tan... _Hanji_ que era muy familiar y reconfortante en partes iguales.

 _Sí, eso no quitaba que era sucio._

Y le importaba un carajo.

Porque esos _malditos suspiros_ que Hanji soltaba, estaban haciéndole perder la cordura, moviéndose encima de él, amenazando con romper la silla en la cual estaban, y... una pizca de cordura lo atravesó. El alboroto a esas horas de la noche... no, no, NO! Definitivamente atraerían curiosos que Levi no estaba dispuesto a tolerar, haría uso de sus artes con las cuchillas, se quedarían sin soldados, _realmente_ sería el fin de la humanidad.

Fue un sacrificio para Levi pero tuvo que abandonar la boca de Hanji. Viendo cómo se retorcía de placer frustrado, prendió esa vena sádica que muchos sospechaban que tenía pero pocos habían logrado ver.

 _– Rivu~ai_

Y Hanji incentivándolo a ir más allá. ¿Por qué demonios le afectaba en lo profundo ver ese cuerpo luchando por alcanzar la cúspide del placer? Levi se levantó, llevando consigo a Hanji, quien se dejó hacer. En su ágil mente, observó que la mesa era un poco más estable que la silla, además él tuvo la impresión que Hanji iba a seguirle el ritmo. Hanji se acomodó, tal como él lo había previsto, dándole la espalda, aunque en su desesperación casi derrama el pequeño frasco que antes había llevado. Levi, de reflejos más rápido, lo atrapó.

Y fue la perdición de Hanji.

Levi aplicó un poco del líquido resbaladizo entre sus manos, dejando el frasco en la parte superior de su chaqueta, por recelo a que se cayera. Y así como lo había sentido con anterioridad, se aventuró a ir debajo de la ropa, deslizándose con facilidad por la piel de Hanji, sintiendo sus músculos completamente moldeables a sus manos, recorrió toda la columna vertebral, acercando su rostro a la oreja para mordisquear el lóbulo.

 _–Hanji–_ Otro mordisco y un beso en la parte baja del cuello _–_ ¿Te gusta? _–_ Un leve asentimiento de cabeza y el brazo de Hanji deslizándose por su cuello, en una posición algo incómoda, es lo que obtuvo de respuesta. Un torpe encuentro de labios, que apenas podría llamarse beso, fue más que suficiente para que Levi empezara a deshacerse de los pantalones que portaba su pareja, con la misma curiosidad que anteriormente Hanji había utilizado en él, y así como Levi había ayudado en el proceso, Hanji movió las caderas para facilitarle la tarea. _– Bien hecho._

Hanji apenas pudo volver su cabeza hacia atrás, sintiendo cómo la expectativa se agolpaba en su pecho al ver a Levi destapando nuevamente el pequeño frasco, dejando caer el líquido entre sus músculos. ¿Se va a atrever? Sintió la mano de Levi mover su glúteo derecho a la izquierda ¿No sería capaz? Al sentir la viscosidad cayendo justamente en su entrada trasera, _jodida puntería,_ Hanji se preparó con una necesidad abrumadora. ¿Realmente es tan _anormal_ como Levi le dice? Otra persona probablemente ya hubiera huido, verdaderamente Levi no es tan pequeño en ciertas partes, como sus manos y boca pudieron comprobar. Hanji se mordió el labio inferior, topando la pequeña herida que él le había hecho. Y _definitivamente_ , analizó, _Levi tiene una vena muy posesiva._

 _–Pervertido–_ alcanzó a susurrar Hanji.

 _–Me arrastras a tus locuras–_ Fue la respuesta de él, mientras con su pene jugueteaba y acariciaba la entrada, estimulando las terminaciones nerviosas que Hanji había leído hace tiempo atrás y Levi despertaba, haciéndole consciente de su existencia.

Levi apoyó su cabeza en la columna de Hanji, con una mano libre levantando más las ropas, Hanji ayudándolo a deshacerse de las prendas, por el calor que estaba sintiendo en su piel, sintiendo temblores en la columna por cómo Levi jugaba, dilatando lentamente, amenazando con entrar en cualquier instante, y retirándose dudosamente.

Desde su posición Hanji también le devolvía el juego, acercando y alejando sus caderas, abrazando entre sus glúteos la longitud del erguido pene, estremeciéndose con la pesada respiración de Levi en su columna, lo estaba llevando al límite y se forzaba también para llegar a ese punto sin retorno. Sus manos aprisionaron el borde de la mesa cuando sintió la cabeza del pene dentro de sí, fue muy intenso y Levi se detuvo unos segundos que se le antojaron una eternidad. Él estaba acostumbrando a su cuerpo, y sintió más aún sus emociones fluir a causa de ese detalle. Hanji se relajó más y Levi aprovechó para ingresar un poco más a la par que se aferraba con su mano libre a la cintura y repartía besos y mordiscos por la columna de Hanji, haciendo que lentamente curveara su cuerpo.

Hanji cerró los ojos, disfrutando la sensación de Levi apoderándose más de su cuerpo a la par que movía una de sus manos en busca de la de él, sus dedos entrelazándose en el preciso instante en que sus caderas terminaron de encontrarse.

 _Intenso._

 _Caliente._

 _Sucio._

Ambos podían pasarse toda una vida describiendo lo que estaban sintiendo, al final todo se reducía a una sola palabra para cada uno.

 _Hanji._

 _Levi._

Golpe de caderas, sudores mezclados, respiraciones entrecortadas, gemidos ahogados, manos buscándose mutuamente. Nada parecía tener sentido y todo se sentía tan malditamente correcto.

Levi memorizó los puntos de placer de Hanji, los que relajaban sus músculos, los que empujaban al borde, los que provocaba que cayera en esa espiral de sensaciones que parecían no tener fin. Amó cada instante, con su cuerpo expresando lo que las palabras se negaban a formar en su vorágine de emociones.

Al final terminó con corazones desbocados, Levi dejando caer su sudado cuerpo sobre el de Hanji, a quien pareció no molestarle este hecho.

 _–Mira lo que has hecho –_ fue el primer comentario de Levi, su voz más ronca y susurrante _– Y yo que acababa de darme una ducha._

Hanji inspiró una fuerte cantidad de aire, tratando de levantarse, pero las manos de Levi le mantuvieron en su sitio, aún con el miembro de él dentro de sí.

 _–Estamos sucios_ _–_ recalcó el simple hecho. Levi apenas arqueó una ceja, antes de volver sus manos hacia su ropa y terminar de quitársela _– Yo quería hacer eso –_ replicó Hanji con un brillo en su mirada que rivalizaba con el que apareció en los ojos de Levi ante esas palabras.

 _–En otra ocasión será –_ Levi se desligó con cuidado del cuerpo de Hanji. Efectivamente estaban sucios, pero no le daba asco. Si hasta ha estado por horas apestando a sangre de titanes luego de operaciones especiales, podía más que soportar sus propios fluidos mezclados con los de Hanji. Aunque su parte obsesiva inmediatamente reclamó _– Es tiempo de otra ducha._

 _– Sería la quinta en un día –_ dijo Hanji, inconscientemente echando una mirada a sus anotaciones, con los dedos hormigueando por anotar ese detalle. Levi asintió en un suave sonido de su garganta, y no demoró en arrastrar a Hanji a la ducha que tenía en la habitación. _– ¿Estaremos tres minutos o menos aquí?_

Levi no supo si lo preguntó con inocencia o con ganas de picarlo, por lo que, antes de responderle, mordisqueó el tentador hombro.

 _–La ducha dura menos de tres minutos. –_ corrigió Levi, poniendo a Hanji contra la pared _– Yo duro mucho más que eso, pensé que ya lo habías sentido._

Levi dejó correr el agua lo suficiente para empaparlos, para de inmediato cerrar la ducha y tomar el jabón, restregándolo contra el cuerpo de Hanji. Inconscientemente recordó que había hecho esa acción hace aproximadamente una hora atrás. Su estado emocional en ese momento era otro.

Nunca se lo diría a Hanji.

O al menos no por ahora.

En vez de la celeridad para quitarse rastros de sangre que estaban en su mente, se deleitaba en la piel receptiva de Hanji, en la suavidad de cada pliegue, en cada marca que iba quedando, producto de la anterior sesión. Levi imaginaba igualmente su cuerpo con similares huellas. Dejó que Hanji enjabonara su cuerpo, inconscientemente preguntándose si se estaba desquitando por aquella vez que le obligó a darse un baño, mentalmente anticipándose en las siguientes ocasiones que volverá a hacerlo.

Hanji se acomodó, abriendo la ducha para permitir que el agua se lleve los residuos de jabón, pero esta acción no enfrió sus cuerpos ni bajó la fiebre de sus mentes. Levi cerró la llave y posesionó a Hanji contra sí antes de volver a atacar esos labios al cual se había descubierto adicto. Va a tener que aprender a controlarse fuera de esa habitación, por el momento no había necesidad.

No faltaron muchos minutos para que Hanji volviera a recibir el erguido sexo de Levi dentro de su cuerpo, las caricias fueron gradualmente lentas, casi podría decir imperceptibles, pareciera que estaban más empeñados en grabar a fuego en sus almas cada segundo que estaban arrebatando al mundo exterior, olvidándose que estaban para solamente limpiarse del anterior arrebato de la pasión, o que afuera de esas paredes se daba una guerra sin cuartel en la que los enemigos aún no terminan de conocerse ni tenían del todo claro por qué tantas vidas perdidas.

Hanji ahogó un grito en el hombro de Levi, quien hasta juró sentir los dientes atravesándole la piel. Curiosamente no le dolió, tan sedado como se sentía, borracho de Hanji y sin lograr hartarse. Tenso como se sentía, y tan disponible como estaba Hanji, se sirvió de algunos golpeteos más de cadera para dejarse llevar por aquella pasión que los envolvía.

Sintió cómo su amante se desmoronaba entre sus brazos, él mismo casi no sentía fuerzas en su cuerpo, pero hizo acoplo de las energías restantes y tomó entre sus brazos a Hanji, deslizando suaves caricias de sus labios en la sien empapada de agua y sudor. Levi pensó que era una extraña combinación, la cual saboreó sutilmente.

Realmente era el demonio, porque casi ni sentía piedad ni de Hanji ni de su propio cuerpo cansado.

 _–Una vez más –_ murmuró Levi refiriéndose a que era la segunda vez que lo hacían, mientras que Hanji pensó que se refería a que tomarían otro baño _menos de tres minutos al estilo_ _militar_ , por ello le extrañó cuando salieron de la ducha. Sin embargo se dejó llevar a donde sea que Levi quisiera.

Cuando Levi llevó a Hanji a la cama, realmente tenía intensiones de darle un descanso, pero todo fue rozar sus labios para volver a adentrarse en su cuerpo, con más calma que en la mesa, con más acción que en la ducha. La piel de Hanji, completamente limpia, era muy adictiva para el obsesivo de la limpieza.

Hanji sintió en la espalda el colchón ceder al peso de ambos, casi por impulso rodeó el cuerpo de Levi en un abrazo que no cedía al frío de la madrugada. Hanji había perdido la noción del tiempo, Levi era consciente que llevaban en ese juego un poco más de una hora.

 _–Quiero estar arriba_ _–_ apenas logró murmurar Hanji entre besos y suspiros.

 _–Ya me dominas de muchas maneras –_ replicó Levi _– No ahora._

Hanji aceptó la respuesta, había obtenido más de lo que esperaba.

Al final volvió a ceder. Lo amó y se dejó amar hasta que cayeron presos del cansancio.

.

.

* * *

.

.

Abriendo lentamente los ojos, lo primero de lo que Levi se percató es que se encontraba en la cama.

Y que no estaba solo.

 _Una cama._

 _Cuatro horas de haber dormido._

Toda una hazaña.

No pudo evitar una sonrisa.

Solo Hanji pudo conseguirlo.

Vio su cuerpo recogiéndose aún contra él, al parecer queriendo absorber su calidez, puesto que ambos habían quedado tan desnudos como cuando vinieron al mundo.

Quizá no sería mala idea llevar su tensión al límite.

Especialmente porque Hanji estaría ahí para calmarlo.

 **Fin del proyecto**


End file.
